Hoku Ikandral
History Born in 970, Hokulani quickly drew interest in the military. She joined on her birthday to help protect the empire from any threats. She rose slowly throughout the ranks, with her greatest achievement being accepted as the mentor for a Baron's three children. She gave private lessons to the trio, to only watch them die years later during what Hokulani calls 'The Burning of Prospero'. She fought hard against the Thil invasion, but ultimately got horrifically scarred, burned, and extracted. During this time, she begged for something to save her, someone, anyone! A god replied, and gave her the strength to keep moving on. Little bits of fortunes, tiny miracles that helped her just get out alive. When she finally got to Haven, she knew that she owed herself to Moloch. Within the coming month, she would get a lot done. She rapidly went to fight in the arena, even becoming the second place team in the Golden Guppy tournament! She became slightly infamous in Haven when she slew the Centaur Ophelia, burning her on the streets. Once outside, the Wrathian Inquisition gunned her down, and she surrendered without a fight... and six new bullet holes. The Centaur was revived to Hokulani's surprise and sent her a letter in prison. Enraged, she went into a mad frenzy at her hearing, where Laurie enlarged her to huge trying to break her out. Hokulani gave herself up, ending up with a 44,000 gold fine. It was around this time she decided to gather even more power, and become a Dread Blood Knight. Then, Lasune fell into anarchy. Opportuntiy beckoned, and Hokulani gathered a party of allies. Hokulani, Enoch, Kasai, Corvin, and Aurelia went into Lasune to free a town from an evil Necromancer, to only end up being betrayed by Kasai and Corvin. They made an assassination attempt on Hoku, forcing her to retreat and give up her dreams of taking over the kingdom. Chaos would run rampant for a few more days until the Imperial Caylixian Empire cleaned up the mess. An angel saved Hoku, teleporting her away to Ohana. She was offered redemption by Enoch, only if she gave up her undeath. She agreed, tired of being Evil for the time being. She thought it would be a simple wipe, a way that would change her into something nice... and discovered it wasn't nearly that simple. She changed her name from Aldria Ikandral, to Hokulani Ikandral. She gave up being an Antipaladin, denouncing Moloch. She then gave up her alchemic supplies, deciding to stop bottling up her magic. She unleashed its full force, trying to use it for helping others instead of just herself. She started to meditate, and learn the ways of being a Monk. However, her mind was still corrupted from what she has done. She struggles with intense paranoia, and a malicious desire to kill the people who wronged her. It was so satisfying to kill Ophelia, why not just dip into it again...? To try and clear her thoughts, she went off on an expedition. She didn't know what she was looking for, maybe some sort of sign? She came across a tavern and a voracious centauress that got her attention. The woman had helped her kill Ophelia by being a nigh fifty foot plus centaur death machine. Hoku offered to pay for her meal, and eventually, she learned that Crystal was beautiful. She had fallen into bad luck since Lasune fell into anarchy. Hoku tried to make her feel better and ended up accidentally falling in love with her. A few months and potions later, one of them ended up pregnant. Hoku stayed by Crystal's side constantly, until she thought she saw a sign in one of her healing spells. Maybe she could improve them by going to the positive energy plane? Just before she had finished preparations for her trip, Ohana summoned her. Ishiyama Kenji offered her a deal... make an ally to Ohana, and they would pay for it. Hoku embraced this chance, becoming the Shogun of the Yoku kingdom. She quickly raised her banner, creating a land made for 'All who care not for what their flesh is, as long as they can live peacefully with each other.' She founded the kingdom of Yoku on the 20th of Calistril. She took a day off of ruling the kingdom to find a Manasaptura in the positive energy plane. Hourvetat, the Circle of Ages awaited Hoku. The Manasaptura was willing to teach her to be more in tune with the universe. Hokulani was hoping that it would finally get rid of all these voices and ill intents in her head. She needed to correct herself for Ohana to trust her, for Enoch to keep his bargain, to forgive herself for attacking Aurelia, to forgive herself for being so stupid all her life. She spent an entire year in that plane, learning what she could from the Circle of Ages. She was too damaged to be fixed that easily. Hoku fell hard from the plane. Her mental state hit a fever pitch of malice and paranoia, fueled by anxiety she had kept in check with law and pain. She felt lost, without anything left for her in the world but vengeance. She was betrayed by people constantly, after all, all those thousand voices telling her to just succumb! She escaped back to Crystal, discovering her as an anchor. If she was alright, Hoku could be alright. The latest events in her life were spending 20 years in a demiplane with Crystal. They raised three daughters in the span of half a day due to the temporal disjunction of the planes. The three children, Pearl, Chrysocolla, and Kaiyako. She now rules her kingdom, seeking to expand her kingdom. Appearance Hokulani is a tall, chubby elf. Her body is covered in hundreds, maybe even a thousand scars that have been shapeshifted away. She is commonly found in her water elemental form, where her flesh is much more flexible. She hides it as well as she can to avoid freaking people out, but she is rarely out of her form. She has snow white hair that can barely hide her long ears. Her eyes are a deep, ocean blue with spots of seafoam green. A thick cut comes from the right side of her cheek, ending just at the edge of her nose. Another slash comes from the bottom of her chin, cutting up the middle of her left cheek. Other than her face, her left arm is her most distinguishing feature. The arm from the elbow down is made of only bone and surrounded in a floating blob of blood that shapeshifts as Hoku desires. It normally appears as five clawed digits, with a streak of white being all that remains visible of her bones. Hokulani normally wears casual clothes, a regular tunic or a coat depending on how it fancies her. At a moments notice, she can freeze the air around her into her Shogun armor. Designed after her old Hellknight armor, the armor looks like frozen over plate armor turned to life. Frozen spikes erupt from all over her armor, with twin skeletal rings that combine to make a fake halo behind her shoulderblades. Frozen blades erupt from the fake halo. Personality Emotional, Confused and Paranoid. Hokulani has never been the same since the assassination attempt. Her emotions are hard to keep in check, but she generally just likes to laze about and improve her powers. She is power hungry, adventuring for the sake of improving herself. Her mind is extremely lawful, believing that only things that should happen can happen. This leads to her issue with being attacked by what she thought was her friends. She is vengeful, holding onto grudges for a long time until they boil over or get mended. She is constantly worried about everything, to the point where she needs to calm herself with magic or by focusing on something else, normally her family or small issues. She constantly experiments with dangerous spells and techniques to become stronger. Friends Irilith - A ratfolk that lurks about Haven. She was kind to Hokulani, and the first person she met after the destruction of Prospero. After all of their conversations, Hokulani considers Irilith one of her best friends. Angel - Hokulani doesn't understand her in the slightest, yet Hokulani knows something is weird with her. She made comments like, 'Don't see what Papa sees in Moloch if his champion is like this". Despite that clash, Hokulani knows Angel is strong and resourceful. The Little Light has saved Hokulani's ass to many times to not at least be an acquaintance. Angel has stood with Hoku through so much, and now stands as one of her council. Aurelia - A Dragon rider who uses alignment as a weapon. She refuses to work with anyone just because they are 'evil', even when it's a fair deal. However, despite everything... Hoku thinks they might be friends. She doesn't want to see her dead and is willing to protect her if she feels its right. Now she is more annoyed by Aurelia's behavior then actively opposing her. Slugg - Slugg is honestly Hokulani's best friend, despite being a lumbering tower of death. She can be herself and just chill out around Slugg, but he can be quite evil when he wants to be. Kaiyako - Hokulani and Crystal's Tiefling daughter. Hoku has been trying to find a way to help her for a while, sharing memories in her sleep to hear the 'voices'. Crystal - Hokulani's Wife. Crystal is the number one thing that stops her mind from breaking from all her paranoia. Hoku prides herself on keeping Crystal and her children safe... any threats to which she takes to very unkindly. Edina - Oh Desna this woman. She is the evilest woman Hoku knows of, but if there is one thing that evil can be good for ... is gold. Edina is an excellent city planner and knows how to maximize profits without getting civilians to hate her. Hoku is scared to fully let Edina take care of building the kingdom, but her advice and plans are exquisite. She doesn't know if she can trust her though. Enoch - Hokulani holds some resentment over how Enoch essentially blackmailed her into coming back to life, but he makes things happen. Hoku is still half certain Enoch might not even exist from just how strange he is to her. Whenever Enoch appears though, Hoku is quick to listen to him, valuing his guidance. Enemies Iphotel - A dark dragon that dared to steal a child! She has never actually met Iphotel, but from what Irilith told her, Hokulani can't stand to see someone dare steal a child! Ophelia - Hokulani can't even put her anger into words when she sees Ophelia. The girl is hypocrisy incarnate, and Hokulani struggles to not hurt her on missions. Her anger reached a boiling point when the centaur proved herself a coward, leading Hoku to slay her. Corvin and Kasai - After their assassination attempt, Hoku has wanted these two dead. She is slightly more forgiving of Corvin, but Kasai is a mystery that Hoku plans to end one day. Aspirations Hokulani desires strength, power, and stability above most things. She wants to make a world where her people can live in peace, and not need to worry about what someone's skin or race is. She wants a place where her family can be safe, and she is willing to betray even Moloch to make it. If her family gets hurt, there is little Hoku won't do to get revenge.